Life After Another II:Life Will Return To Zero
by Iccena
Summary: First Sequel to Life After Another, don't really have a specific time but it's a oneshot of Yami and Anzu. Read Life After Another before if you really want to know what is going on.


Author: This is a continuation of Life After Another, one of my stories. Although I didn't really specify which time of the history this is, many of you may have a nudge that it is during the modern time. I am not going to do Life after another – the curse of Anzu and Yami following the time line. If you don't understand how the story began then I suggest that you read from Life After Another first. Each of the series will be put in order but it will be put out in order also. Some stories of the series are shorter like a one-shot or a few chapters stories, I think this way is better cause I don't want to drag the series too long.

Life After Another V

Life Will Return To Zero

Enjoy this one-shot story.

No matter how you add, how you subtract, multiply or divide, as long as the answer is zero, then everything will returned to zero.

This is the saying that kept ringing in his ears.

The saying that he will remember always in his heart.

Yami loves to sit on the rocking chair, moving from one side to the next. This chair allows the sitter to have a woozy, sleepy feeling. He likes this feeling, for this feeling allows him to feel like the reality and the imaginative world is mixed together. He is in between the two worlds.

A very wonderful feeling, Yami used to talk to himself. That time, he doesn't even realized that he is smiling.

Today, he sits on the same chair, his eyes filled with love and softness on the lover who is lying on the king sized bed. His girlfriend from junior high – Anzu Mazaki.

The chair moves from side to side, slowly pulled Yami into the time of his life that he will never forgets.(Author: He is not going to another world or time so don't get confuse.)

Yami Motou, an eighteen years old teenager, taking the great responsibility of being the CEO of his family business – Duel Corp. and being the director of student council of his school. His works are piling up on his desk as each second passes. However, he never complains and this shows how responsible he is. He is also an excellent student who achieved his high school diploma at the age of fifteen.

That year, is his last year in high school where he met the person who we can say, has changed his life. Sakura petals danced during the spring season, Yami stood in front of the math section of the building's window, he saw the spirited freshman.

Yami saw the girl gently brushed the petal away from her hair, this moment, a shock went through him, this shock went straight into his most inner heart where the softest part is.

He thinks, perhaps I'm in love, with a nameless girl with a never-give-up light in her eyes.

Then later on, he found out that her name is Anzu Mazaki, daughter of his father's best friend who had saved his father from a murder. However, her father died as exchange. Their family took care of the Mazaki's family for a long time now since then.

After that day, he also found out about her eating habits, writing habits, speaking habits and so on. Each little thing he will lock in his heart.

Yami looked at Anzu quietly and followed her life daily. He is well satisfied by the way how she was nurtured. Perhaps someday, she will be able to take over her father's company that is still in his care.

But he doesn't want her to re-step her father's mistake in life, with that he needs to teach her a lesson so that she realizes that her father's death is not so simple and more to it, even if he has to save her in the middle of a gun shooting.

She did not disappoint his dream, she began to grow up faster than ever under Yami's careful eyes. His heart was filled with joy though his face didn't show any sign of it. (Author: knock Yami on the head Baka!)

Their one most common shared interest was duel monster cards, Yami was known as the King of Game for seven continuous years now. He was the CEO of the largest gaming corporation in the world, president of the dueling monster club, and a pro in dueling monster game giving lesson to beginners. Anzu's skill is from him, and all the time, new tricks came out of her sleeve, interest him every time they duel.

Yami remembered, right after Anzu became the vice president in the duel monster club in senior high, his friend Kaiba began to take an interest in Anzu. They had a duel, no one is backing out in that duel. It was an excellent duel in his eyes but not a comfortable sight after that. Fortunately, their duel was stopped by a stupid fire alarm. Kaiba's eyes focused on Anzu had began to fret Yami. Kaiba had been with him since junior high, he knew what Kaiba is thinking with every movement in his eyes and smile. Kaiba has developed an intimate interest on Anzu. From that day on, Kaiba has a new habit – teasing Anzu.

In Yami's eyes, this is not comfortable but he is not Anzu's anybody. Therefore, all he could do is to glare at Kaiba and watch every movement he gave. Yami wants to rush toward Kaiba and throw him to the end of the world then say 'good riddance'.

After the battle with Marik, Yami began his search for his 'past', later on, he went to Egypt to search for more answer. He also discovered that his family had a curse in every one with Motou's blood. This gave him one more reason to go the Egypt.

Yami wasn't sure if his trip to Egypt is a good thing or bad, for he didn't want to leave Japan which has Anzu living in it. But if he doesn't go now, his chance of breaking the curse will decreased and his family or descendants might suffer. In the end, Yami didn't know how his thoughts lead him to confess to Anzu of his last decision.

Wanting to regret was too late, because she already came out with his phone call. Yami stayed in Egypt for a long time remembering Anzu's spirited voice and smile, appeared in his mind every time he closed his eyes. His confession to Anzu was the only memory he had to kept him going.

"I…I like…no, I…I love you, Anzu."

"Oh."

"Will you go out with me?"

"But you are going to Egypt."

"Distance and time are not for breaking up reason."

"Oh, then…sure…"

when Yami heard Anzu's quiet 'sure', for a moment there he thought she forced herself to say that so he would not be hurt. But his heart flowed again when he heard a small 'I like you too'.

Her expression that time was unforgettable in his eyes. From that day on, the relationship between Yami and Anzu had been settled.

Because Yami went to Egypt a few days later, the two kept in contact by email and internet. Their relationship were as close as ever, time and distance did not wash any of their closeness away.

Yami came back afterward when Anzu and her dueling club got the gold medal in the national competition in dueling monster. Everyone was celebrating in Kaiba's mansion. Yami gave out an announcement which Anzu and him had thought for a long time.

"Anzu and I have decided that after Anzu graduated from senior high, we will go to Egypt together. Before she goes, I'll be there waiting for her."

This was a news that shocked the crew.

"You'll leave Japan then?"

"Don't leave Yami!"

"Yami…I know this has to do with your family curse but, we are friends aren't we?"

"Yea, we stick together Yami, so don't go."

Yami began to have a headache, he motioned everyone to calm down then said. "This is what Anzu and I have been thinking about this for a long time before we decide. Beside, if I go to Egypt, I could help Anzu to settle down easier…" he looked around the room, then continued. "Then we will return to Japan."

With that, he smiled. His gentle smile stopped anyone from protesting. They all knew this decision was unchangeable.

"Yami, wait for me in Egypt."

"I will…" followed by a gentle kiss.

Later on, after graduation from university, Yami once more stepped on the path of the flight to Egypt. Anzu came this time to say goodbye.

Time passed, very quickly if you must say. It's time for Anzu's graduation.

Yami remembered that day well. His lover stood under the Sakura tree waiting for his arrival, with petals stuck in her shouldered-length hair, adding color to her beauty. His smile was from the deepest part of his heart. Their reunion under the Sakura tree became a legend in their heart.

A few weeks later, Anzu packed her suitcases and readied herself to follow Yami to Egypt. As the airplane raised itself from the ground, Yami looked at his lover who slept on his shoulder. Outside the window was the rays from the sunrise, Yami held Anzu tightly in his arm, before he closed his eyes and rest, he had a thought: we'll be together forever.

Meeting with Yami was when she was in junior high, they became a pair when she was fourteen, and now it's been four years now that they have became lovers. She was no longer the wild child, she is nineteen! An adult, Anzu lied on the bed said her thoughts aloud.

Nineteen now eh? Yami came into the room in time to hear her thoughts, he realized that she was no longer a child but…an adult.

"Ah, Yami, what are you going standing there?"

"Ah, nothing, should we go back to Japan for a trip? It's been three years since…"

"Sure, why not? I have a long summer holiday after tomorrow's exam."

Yami once again, his eyes filled with love and gentleness as his eyes touched the sight of Anzu. Suddenly he remembered Anzu's saying "I want all, not a part but all. This includes your love."

"Then it's decided, next Wednesday we will go back."

Yami also remembered well, when they arrived Japan two days later, they were supposed to meet in front of their old school but Anzu had to do something so she came late. He stood in front of the school gate, his heart complicated. He left this memorable school for a long time now, but nothing much had changed here. The Sakura tree was still blooming generously as ever, as the wind blew, Sakura rain will fall. That tree held his loving memory and that tree was what had began his life.

He had met the person who had changed his life there, his love.

After that, he met her, the person who had changed his life and his destiny.

His heart almost burst out of his body as he saw the scene in front of him – Anzu fell beside the tire, blood slowly seeped through her clothes.

The result was, she did not wake up. Although the doctor checked her over and over, frowning and mumbling about how it's not the body's problem but the mind which doesn't want to wake up.

It was then Yami realized that Anzu's words "I want all, not part but all" became his reason for her death. Due to the fear of the curse, he kept away from Anzu, if she wakes up now, the first thing she will say was "Let's break up."

For a moment there, Yami couldn't felt nothing but happy, for if Anzu stayed like that then he won't have to feel the fear of losing her to the curse or the fear of her being in danger.

In the end, Anzu did not wake up, as promised, Yami stayed beside Anzu to take care of her…always…always…

Yami sat on his favourite rocking chair, remembering Kaiba's visit two years ago.

Kaiba's eyes were filled with complicated emotions, he looked at the pale body lying on the bed he said: "I love Anzu, that is why I kissed you then because to me, I'm kissing her in between…I love her…but I never planned to let her know…I'm returning the kiss to you…" with that he lowered his head and pecked Anzu's pale lips.

Kaiba went America for business and would not return for a long time. A voice came to Yami after Anzu's funeral, "A curse is a curse, even both of you are close to love, there are still doubts and division between you two. That was what made her died. You can never escape this curse Yami, it's your destiny to be cursed for every reincarnation of you and Anzu have."

Memories filled in his head as he slowly rocked his favorite chair.

Tears filled in his amethyst eyes, threatened to fall at any minute but he did not allow it to fall. His tears were tears of joy, for understanding that his true heart.

His tears were tears of pain, for allowing Anzu once again slipped through his fingers.

His tears were tears of memory, for in this life time, he would not have another chance to say sorry to her.

His tears were tears of the past, for Anzu's soul was still not in peace. They would be strangers again next time they meet.

He then remembered another saying that made him accompanied Anzu for eternity. He whispered as he put his head on her stone where her name and picture was placed.

"No matter how you add, how you subtract, multiply or divide, as long as the answer is zero, then everything will returned to zero."

Author: What do you think of it so far? Please review on this one-shot. This is part of the several sequels of my original story: Life after Another.


End file.
